dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Show Luo
Perfil thumb|318px Nombre: 羅志祥 / Luo Zhi Xiang Nombre en inglés: Show Luo / Alan Luo Apodo: 小豬 / Xiao Zhu Profesión: Presentador / Actor / Cantante / Modelo Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de julio, 1979 Lugar de nacimiento: Taiwán Estatura: 180 cm Peso: 68 kg Signo zodiacal: leo Signo zodiacal chino: cabra Grupo sanguíneo: O Lenguas que habla : Mandarín, Dialecto taiwanés y Japonés Coleciona : Perfumes Instrumentos que toca: Piano y Batería-2007) Compañias: Avex Trax (2003-2007) Capitol Records: (EMI) (2007-presente) Facebook: 羅志祥 SHOW Biografia Nacido en una familia que formaba parte de la musica y el espectáculo comenzó a tocar la batería a la tierna edad de 3 y salía al escenario con sus padres cuando era niño. Él es famoso conocido por su apodo, Xiao Zhu (小猪, que significa 'pequeño cerdito'), porque durante sus años de escuela, él era un niño regordete. Ganó un premio de plata en un concurso de canto cuando tenía sólo 7 años. Se unió al "4 Heavenly Kings imitation concert' " en 1995, imitando a Aaron Kwok, Tras lo cual se las arregló para afianza sur 1er lugar. Pronto, en 1996, Show, junto con otros 3 concursantes del reality show, forman "4 Heavenly Kings de Taiwan" y lanzarán su 1er álbum ese mismo año. El grupo estuvo activo en los años siguientes, antes de separarse en 1998. En el mismo año, junto con Show Ou Di(que es también uno de los "4 Heavenly Kings de Taiwán"), formaron "Romeo" y participó activamente en él hasta el año 2000. En 2003, debutó como solista y lanzó su primer álbum 'Show Time' y desde entonces ha trabajado en una variedad de géneros, incluyendo hip hop, R & B. También ha colaborado con cantantes como Jolin Tsai, Jay Chou, Vivian Hsu y muchas otras celebridades. Su madre es una princesa aborigen de Taiwan de Amis tribu. Debido a su origen étnico, a menudo se refiere a sí mismo como el príncipe Amis. Chicken Little / 四眼天雞,como Chicken Little (En chino, solo voz) (2005) The Bee Movie / 蜂電影，como Barry Bee Benson (En chino, solo voz) (2007). Dramas *Hi my Sweetheart (GTV, 2009) *Hot Shot (CTV, 2008) *Corner with Love (CTV, 2007) *The Outsiders II (GTV, 2004) *Hi Shang Ban Nu Lang (CTV, 2003) *Spicy Hot Teacher (CTS, 2000) *Girls Go Forward (CTS, 2000) *The Youth of Liang Shan Bo and Zhu Ying Tai (CTV, 2000) *When We Are Nesting Together (Public TV, 2000) Temas de Dramas *"Head Over Heels in Love" (爱疯头) para Hi My Sweetheart (2009) *"Ge Zhong Qiang Shou" (箇中強手) para Hot Shot (2008) *"Ai Zhuan Jiao" (愛轉角) para Corner with Love (2007) *"Hui Se Kong Jian" (灰色空間) para The Outsiders II (2004) *"Ni Shuo Ni De Wo Shuo Wo De" (妳說妳的 我說我的) para Hi Shang Ban Nu Lang (2003) Películas *Journey to the West (2012) *Heartbeat Love (2012) *Button Man *Two and Half Detectives - There are Ghosts in the School's Backyard *A Marvellous Detective (2004) *Expect a Miracle (2001) Curiosidades *Conductor del programa 100% Entertainment (娛樂百分百), junto con Huang Hong Sheng. *Idiomas: mandarín, japonés y taiwanés *Bautizado como "rey de baile" de Taiwan *Tambien desea que lo llamen el "Rey de lo besos", segun los comentarios de Rainie en un programa ^^ *Se caracteriza por "torturar" a Huang Hong Sheng (su compañero de 100% entretenimiento) cuando va al programa Rainie Yang, ya que se pasa el programa entero, haciendose el que coquetea con Rainie, haciendole chiste pesados a el y a ambos. *Tiene una personalidad muy divertida *Le encanta jugar bromas a sus invitados en su programa *En su programa 100% Entertainment (娛樂百分百), ''ha tenido invitados como Super Junior , SHINee , Lee Min HO , Koo Hye Sun , Etc.. *Revelo que habia sido engañado por dos de sus ultimas novias por no haberles prestado atencion por no haber tenido tiempo *Tiene un gran carisma *Lleva una gran amistad con Rainie Yang *Es muy competitivo *Comento en una entrevista que su chica ideal es una que acepte la presion que es estar con alguien famoso *En una entrevista, Rainie Yang reveló la "Fobia" a los pies que tiene Show y él añadió: "Si la chica que me gusta tiene todo en 100 puntos pero sus pies no me gustan, terminaría inmediatamente con ella". él también dijo que él lleva a las chicas que le gustan a un restaurante en el que sea necesario quitarse los zapatos, ¡Sólo para verle los pies! *Sabe tocar instrumentos como el piano, guitarra, bateria. *En una entrevista se le cuestiono el porque no ha hecho mas dramas despues del exito que tuvo con '"Hi, my sweetheart'" y el respondio que era porque aun no le habian presentado un guion que lo convenciera, ya que quiere crecer como actor e interpretar diferentes personajes. *A finales del 2011 se dio a conocer la lista de los discos mas vendidos, y '''Show '''se coloco por tercer año consecutivo en el primer puesto. *Es el artista que mas seguidores tiene en Weibo, al contar con mas de ocho millones, dejando en segundo y tercer lugar a '''Aaron Yan y Jiro Wang de Fahrenheit'. *Vuelve a protagonizar junto con Rainie Yang otra historia de amor, pero esta vez es una pelicula de 50 minutos presentada como una mini serie de 10 minutos cada episodio llamada Heartbeat Love cuya emision empezo el 12 de abril del 2012. Discografia *'ShowTime' :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 9 de Octubre de 2003 :Formato: CD :Discográfica: AVEX :Discos Vendidos: TAIWAN: 100,000+ *'達人Show Expert Show' :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 22 de Octubre de 2004 :Formato: CD :Discográfica: AVEX :Discos Vendidos: TAIWAN: 100,000+ (hasta 2005) *'催眠Show Hypnosis Show' :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 14 de Octubre de 2005 :Formato: CD :Discográfica: AVEX :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) :Discos Vendidos: TAIWAN: 100,000+ *'SPESHOW' (Hubo 3 re-ediciones (en total 4 versiones) de este álbum. También hubo una versión de pago especiales lanzado sólo en Taiwán. Tuvo una edición limitada de 10 mil, e incluye una correa de teléfono SPESHOW y el álbum fue autografiada.) :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 17 de Noviembre de 2006 :Formato: CD, CD+DVD :Discográfica: AVEX :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) :Discos Vendidos: TAIWAN: 120,000+ *'舞所不在 Show Your Dance' :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 16 de Noviembre de 2007 :Formato: CD, CD+DVD :Discográfica: EMI Capitol Records :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) *'殘酷舞台真實錄LIVE DVD: Show On Cruel Stage' :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 11 de Julio de 2008 :Formato: DVD :Discográfica: EMI Capitol Records :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) *'潮男正傳 Trendy Man' :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 26 de Diciembre de 2008 :Formato: CD :Discográfica: Gold Typhoon Records :Posición en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) *'羅生門 Luo Sheng Men' :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 15 de Enero de 2010 :Formato: CD :Discografica: Gold Typhoon Records :Posicion en el Ranking: #1 (Taiwan G-music ranking) *'舞法舞天 Dance Storm' :Fecha de Lanzamiento: 12 de Marzo de 2010 :Formato: CD+DVD :Discografica: Gold Typhoon Records : : Anuncios Large Pepsi New Year 2012 - the music to take home (百事2012賀歲大片-把樂帶回家(有小豬喔!)) Video Galería De Fotos 22.PNG 33.PNG 45284660.jpg untitle.jpg luo-zhi-xiang-20090514095240.jpg 1_640413647l.jpg 2hqv0op.jpg Show Luo.jpg Alan luo.jpg Alan-luo1.jpg 10417_303352330295_190260340295_9163682_359637_n.jpg 30252_10150208289290296_190260340295_12845172_7237535_n.jpg 33765_10150281744130296_190260340295_14843017_6313125_n.jpg 39818_10150236137315296_190260340295_13655759_7328533_n.jpg 4304_190264700295_190260340295_6695572_4022290_n.jpg 4304_190403485295_190260340295_6699011_5658058_n.jpg 10417_303347285295_190260340295_9163617_4426446_n.jpg 73077_10150321069485296_190260340295_15609235_5625438_n.jpg 156734_177375098948152_177349888950673_543821_7993423_n.jpg 162879_182854965066832_177349888950673_590204_905009_n.jpg 164547_187646837920978_177349888950673_620529_6355762_n.jpg 164732_178163555535973_177349888950673_548882_4268214_n.jpg 181532_193130784039250_177349888950673_655225_2586625_n.jpg tumblr_liysxwneaS1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liysy8OChL1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liysyj33lZ1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liysz3QnWF1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liyt5kDfs01qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liyt69uBLe1qbf9hz.jpg tumblr_liytbbOpFr1qbf9hz.jpg Bczh2.jpg 12052110.jpg 5303 Show Luo.jpg 2wp5rt1.jpg Showluo4.jpg Showluo1.jpg Showluo.jpg 20081205-show luo.jpg 215.jpg Show luo1.jpg Show-lo-06.jpg 1230248823.jpg 100% entertainment.jpg 20091119_hms03.JPG|link=Alan Luo 1205278615_f.jpg|link=Alan Luo 201082223447.jpg|link=Alan Luo chun-sa-show.jpg|link=Alan Luo color20jan201020hms20a.jpg|link=Alan Luo Rainie Yang and Show Luo.jpg|link=Alan Luo Show_Luo_So_serious_HANDSOME_03092009213300.jpg|link=Alan Luo showluo6.jpg|link=Alan Luo showluo7.jpg|link=Alan Luo tumblr_kw0106RTqH1qaaztjo1_400.jpg|link=Alan Luo tumblr_lbg5lc7tRH1qcl8qx.jpg|link=Alan Luo vietsub110516100entertainmentwithsuperjuniorm2.jpg|link=Alan Luo showluo300.jpg|link=Alan Luo SHOWLUO100.jpg|link=Alan Luo show-luo-cake.jpg|link=Alan Luo E2BA8CB01933654BC15499D6B64258.jpg|link=Alan Luo TwbMfOaPYjpjs.jpg|link=Alan Luo 30252 10150208289290296 190260340295 12845172 7237535 n.jpg 4304 190403485295 190260340295 6699011 5658058 n.jpg 7a988fc26ee0696704bbba027bba6ed21303185034_full.jpg|so cute!!!^^ cuteness.jpg luo-zhi-xiang3.jpg|show luo Videos Musicales Video:Show Luo Happiness Hunter live|Show Luo Happiness Hunter live Video:122109 娛樂百分百 YLBFB Cut - Show Luo dances to Rainie's 'Tick Tock Youth Bucket'| Video:Show Luo 罗志祥 Clown fish ( Xiao Chou Yu ) 小丑魚 live sub esp|Show Luo - Clow fish Live sub esp Video:Show Lo Can't Stop Dancing (ENG SUB) Video:show luo chance chance (Qiang si Qiang si )sub español Video:show luo hapiness hunter sub español Video:Show Luo 罗志祥 - Clown fish 小丑魚 ( xiao chou yu )sub español Video:Show Luo - She fox ( Hu li jing ) sub esp Video:(Eng_Sub)_Dancing_King_teaching_Will_Pan_(1_2) Enlaces *Chinesemov *Blog de Show Luo *Wikipedia China *Show Luo Canal Oficial Youtube Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWpresentador